


Jeremy f*cked ur beech (lmao)

by orphan_account



Category: Jeremy - Fandom
Genre: Jeremy gets hoes and that's on that, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a heartbreaking story about love and longing and when to know where the line is drawn.





	Jeremy f*cked ur beech (lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> hoes mad?

Jeremy is used to getting what he wants.

Its easy when your the schools self-proclaimed "bad-boy".

Yeah, most would say Jeremy had it all. The looks, the money, the girls.

Jeremy would smile along and laugh, nodding his head behind a fake smile.

(Rumors are wrong.)

People can see material, and people can see people, but they can't see thoughts and feelings and that's a fact that'll never change. Jeremy knows this all to well, so when he smiles and laughs he tries to push down the feelings he calls "black" but they don't falter. They remain and don't lessen or grow, they just stay in the darkest corners of his mind and that's enough.

It's enough to allow him to sit in the shower instead of stand, it's enough to let him stay in his room and stare at the ceiling when he should be at Jackson's frat- although those are only fun when Audrey attends -and its enough to have him jumping from girl to girl to boost his ever growing ego that could easily be shattered.

(As if he would let that happen.)

So he doesn't and he cowers behind dark eyes and a sly smirk, strutting up to his next victim of emotional abuse. Another play-thing he can get off to while trying to cover the black in his mind with yellow, but much to his disliking his head only grows darker each night.

He decides to go out.

Today's victim is Rowan. He's seducing her, with her long, blonde, straight hair that finds it's way curled around his-

(pause- ok well what does Jeremy have because it's kind of like a paw thing? like his only finger his his thumb, except a thumbs not a finger but I guess in Jeremy's case it is..? idrk because like the other four "fingers" are stuck together so its kind of like a mitten..? An oven mitt?? Yeah, an oven mitt. -play)

Today's victim is Rowan. He's seducing her, with her long, straight, blonde hair that finds it's way curled around his oven mitt. She laughs at the stupidest things he says, and she carries a red solo cup.. maybe he could-

He turns for a minute, someones watching him and he's almost 100% sure he knows who it is, of course he checks to make sure, and yeah. He is correct. Carlie is leaning on a wall farthest away from the bar, her wavy brown hair falling lightly down her shoulders as she stares at him with a glare that could kill. It's like that one saying "if looks could kill, they'd kill" or something, he turns back around- not without rolling his eyes at the girl- he's not even going to pretend he knows what the phrase is.

(But he will pretend his best friends disapproving glance doesn't phase him.)

It's not until later when he's dancing with Rowan and is trying to drag her up to the bedrooms upstairs does he see Carlie again. She looks pissed but he acts like he never saw her in the first place. If ignoring her was an art, he'd have perfected it by now.

He brushes thoughts of his friend out of his mind and turns to Rowan, only to find her passed out on the ground. Now, you could say Jeremy was a bad person, but he's not a fucking rapist. He doesn't do anything, instead he just leaves the poor girl on the floor, now he's getting pissed off. The alcohol or whatever the hell was in his cup is really getting to him now, and Base Line by J-hope is pounding his ears. He figures he'll never listen to the song again, he's so pissed off and he doesn't even know where this anger came from because it's NOT his usual trait. All he wanted was a quick fuck, so sue him. He covers his head in exasperation, and then turns to leave.

Carlie's blocking his way to the door and he abruptly pushes her away. He should feel bad but his anger clouds any signs of remorse, hiding them in a fog so thick he literally can't muster any feelings of sympathy to the poor girl who barely regained her balance on a chair. He's strong and he knows it, maybe he should've hung back with his push, because now she's furious, and it looks like she's leaving too. He rolls his eyes, she was being really annoying tonight.

(She just cares.)

Maybe too much.

Jeremy doesn't go out for a few weeks after that. He's locked up in his own frat, filled with the other fuckboys of the school, which, much to a normal onlookers surprise, he can't stand.  
He wonders if their like him, but maybe that's a stretch. Not everyone doesn't feel safe in their own mind and that's where the line is drawn between Jeremy and the other boys who litter themselves in his living room. It's not even his, but he runs the frat, so he calls it his own. He's frat leader but it feels like he's running a cult full of useless oafs. The sad thing is, to everyone else eyes, that's exactly who he is.

So he stays in. He has some quick fucks to get his mind in order again, but it doesn't work. What is he lacking? Is there really something more he's missing? He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts when there's a full on Kae underneath him.

He's kind of not in the mood anymore, so he leaves her in the bedroom and then she pulls out a gun and shoots him.

(Yes, you did read that right.)

Okay, WELL he wasn't expecting that. Good thing his reflexes are fast and he dodged the bullet without breaking a sweat. He turns to her as the bullet pierces the wall, his gaze gold.

"What the fuck?" He says, just completely baffled.

"It smells like updog in here." Kae replies, suddenly dropping the pistol on the bed and lifting her hands to her face.

"What's updog…?" Jeremy says, his voice wavering slightly as Kae pulls a zipper that splits her face apart revealing-

"Nothing much.. you?"

Angie.

Another gunshot.

He sees red but it doesn't last, because this isn't HIS, red, the blood belongs to someone else.

Carlie.

Her body is on the ground now, splayed awkwardly and.. yep.

She's dead.

Angie laughs and its sickening, it pierces through his skin and he wants to scream and grab Carlie but he cant because there's blood /everywhere/ and it litters his oven mitts and the sound of Angie laughing is splitting his ears open-

"You gonna stand there and look at your hands lemon boy?" Angie says, she's suddenly in front of him and using the tip of her pistol to lift his non-existent chin to face her. His eyes are dark and empty and filled with grief while hers are sick and twisted, a glint in them that he hasn't seen since Senior Year in high school. He wants to throw her to the ground and kick her until she is a small brown stain.

So he does, and suddenly she's nothing but a poopoo stain cemented into his floor.

He spits on it and makes a sign that says Angie, pushing that right into her brown flattened remains.

He ponders if he should bury Carlie, instead he results to vacuuming her blood and throwing her body into the sky where it falls into space. "A proper memorial" , he thinks.

(I don't know it gets worse past this point)

Nobody questions the dissapearences. People go along with their day and act as if nothing happens and it makes Jeremy want to puke. Two people were dead because of him but nobody fucking remembers them? Is he going fucking crazy? Did they ever fucking exist?

He was thinking so hard he fell into a pole and hit his head on a milk and it hurt sooo bad like ;IIII

To be honest he thought he was going to die, but a pair of arms caught him before he could fall. he looks up to see who his savior was.

'Hi, I'm Malak.' She says, her eyes closing as the result of a large smile.

He bites her arm off like it is pizza. She doesn't even scream, instead she rips off her other arm and feeds it to him like he is a hungry lemon child. 

Oh wait, that's exactly what he is.

(Still erryday bang it bang it bang it bang it)

Shannon is watching from afar, waiting to cross the street, AirPods in her ears, yeah she looks rich asf. She suddenly turns on her heel because ew wtf why was someone feeding someone their arm anyways.

(Work it out work it out ishilsigan)

After Jeremy has eaten the entirety of Malak, he made his way back to his frat, dragging his long, lanky, skinny legs all the way there. His vision is almost always fogged nowadays, the colors in the world are hidden by a thick haze that he can't seem to dissipate so he just adapts to it and learns to live in a world without color. He finds himself tucked up in his bed and he doesn't even remember how he got here or what time it is, but right now he's honestly just grateful for the comfort of the blanket shrouding his long figure.

He hasn't had peace in quiet in a while and he isn't used to that. He takes out his MacBook and opens it up, not before putting his headphones in the jack.

He types in "Pewdiepie Minecraft" but since he has oven mitts for hands it comes out like "PeWdIopE MinCFAR".

Another downside of being a lemon. He doesn't have time to be sad because felixes voice is already playing in his ears and he's already entranced. He cries when Ikea Bird 2 dies and he's emotional when DJ Cow is blown up.

He doesn't even notice when Erika (one of his fwb) slips into his room until she shuts his computer and attempts to sit on it. Was she trying to seduce him or something? He wasn't having it. So he throws up Malak and eats Erika instead. After that he poops her out and stomps her into a small brown stain next to Angie. He laughs and then does the same to Malak because he is a caring guy and he's not just going to LEAVE anyone out.

So now his floor is brown and there's so much poo everywhere but he enjoys it.

(With every sentence I wonder why im still writing this but its 1:58 am and to late to stop now)

It's raining outside today.

Jeremy hates the rain, but lately even when the sun shines and there isn't a cloud to be found in the sky, it's always raining in Jeremy's little world.

He doesn't want to admit it but he's definitely used to it, so does that make him a loser?

(I wouldn't say so.)

it's supposed to be a normal day but it isn't because the simple hint of normality in Jeremys life always leads to disaster, so he's on edge.

It's the calm before the storm, but the storm hits faster then he was expecting, and suddenly an arrow skims his ear hole.

He turns, eyes wide, confused, what was it this time?

He sees a girl, just releasing the string from her bow, which is not coincidentally aimed at his own head.

He's seen this face before and suddenly he's thankful for the rain because maybe it'll hide his tears. 

(His attempt to mask his emotion are futile.)

Suddenly he's on his knees, slowly sinking down as an arrow finds its way into his heart, the assassin being none other then Snow, who is grinning as she puts her bow down for the final time. Rain sticks her hair into her face and hides her eyes as she lets out a shrill laugh,

The laugh doesn't last longer and Jeremy is thankful for both the rain and the long hair so he cant see the horror in her eyes when the ground falls out from underneath her. 

Jeremy slumps over, his hand on his heart, he doesn't know what to do, but he figures he's probably going to die.

A hand grabs the arrow, and he looks up, his eyes full of wonder.. Just who-

"Jeremiah.." The girl says as he looks up, his eyes widen and Jea's face is twisted into a shit-stained smile as she pulls the arrow out of his heart and stabs it into his eye.

(When it Rains it Pours)

Audrey is still at Jacksons frat party in case u were wondering I know that's the main basis of the story and you probably wanted a proper conclusion so here you go <3 I get invited and u guys don't because its MY au and u all die except for Jea because she helped me find oomfs name goodnight its 2 am and I shouldn't be awake because I have an eyebrow appointment at 9 in the morning and I am 100% sure im going to regret writing this when I wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> hoes mad.


End file.
